


First Date

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Emma go on their official first date after returning from the past. [One Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**A/AN: Okay this is my take on how Emma and Killian's first date might go after the finale. In my opinion, they haven't ever really been on a date before. This is my first Captain Swan anything, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Killian had noticed how Emma was berating herself from messing up the past, so he decided to book them reservations at the _Enchanted Rose._ It was the most expensive restaurant in Storybrooke, but he and Emma had never been on an official date before. He finally convinced her when he told her that it would clear her mind if they took a little break. They'd been tailing the Wicked Witch ever since he brought her _home_ and that didn't even include their _little_ venture to the past.

Emma emerged from the bathroom moments later, wearing a red sequined gown that he'd convinced her to buy at Modern Fashions. The dress accented her curves quite nicely. Killian felt his jaw drop when he noticed how ethereal she looked. Red was definitely her color and it reminded him of the gown she'd worn back in the Enchanted Forest to King Midas's ball.

"You look simply ravishing swan." he remarked, drinking her all in. She smiled doing a little twirl for him, "Like what you see?" she inquired with a grin.

"Always." he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it. He was dressed in a suit that she had convinced him to buy, ditching his pirate attire for the night. They entwined their fingers before walking out the door of Granny's Inn.

Killian tucked a heavy coat around her shoulders and led her outside to her car. After helping her inside, he took his seat on the passenger side. He would have driven them there, but he'd yet accommodated himself to the ways of travel in this new world. Perhaps, he could coax Emma into teaching him one day.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" he inquired, and she nodded, giving him a smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes I know where the Enchanted Rose is. I just can't believe I'm actually going through with this." she muttered, running her fingers through her long blond tresses. She parked the beetle in the very vacant parking lot.

"Swan we need to take a break, and I promise you that this will take your mind off things." he added, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

"I suppose it can't hurt…I can't believe I left my phone back at home. Henry's going to kill me." she muttered at the thought of something going wrong while she was out _joyriding._

"Swan the boy is fine…Now it's time to let go and relax." he said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"All right…One night out surely can't hurt anything." she muttered, staring at her manicured nails. He had treated her to so many things she hadn't taken the time to do for herself in the last few years. He'd gotten her a dress, paid for her manicure, and gotten reservations to this very expensive restaurant.

"That's the spirit Swan…Let's go inside shall we?" he inquired to the blond haired beauty.

"Lead the way." she affirmed, watching him get out of the car, making his way to the driver's side. He held her door open like any gentleman would. He took her hand gently in his own, shutting the door behind her. They walked towards the entrance. Emma clung to his arm securely waiting for a Latino woman wearing kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick accent to the couple.

"Yes it's under Jones." Killian supplied. The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor, "Javier will take you to the second floor."

"Wait why are we dining on the second floor?" Emma inquired to the pirate with a raised brow.

"Because my dear, I made us a reservation." he winked, leading them in Javier's direction like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I bet it cost a fortune to even rent one of those rooms." Emma protested, but he just shrugged, "Cost isn't an option when it comes to you Swan." .They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, with lots of fairytale artwork that adorned the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order." Javier instructed in his thick Spanish accent, placing a red button on their table. Killian pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Emma quizzed, waving her hand, gesturing towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because I care about you Swan." he admitted, clasping her hand in his from across the table.

"I don't know what to say." she was speechless by his kindness, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She usually wasn't a crier, but he'd traded the Jolly Roger for her! It was his home, and yet she meant more to him than it.

"Just promise me you'll have a good time tonight and forget everything weighing on your mind." Hook responded, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I can do that." she assured him. He smiled fondly at her, studying the blond ringlets that framed her face, "Order whatever you want." he insisted pulling away from her, and picking back up his menu.

Emma settled on a Romaine salad that consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette while Killian decided he wanted a scrumptious ribeye marinated in Jack Daniel's rum. It was always about the rum with him.

Emma pushed the lettuce around in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched Killian cut his steak into smaller bites. Juice ran down his beard from the steak. She couldn't help but snicker at his pirate mannerisms. Some things never changed.

"Is something wrong swan?" Hook inquired, putting away his steak knife. He stared at Emma with one of his more serious gazes. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened back in New York." she lied quickly.

"Would you like to try again swan?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively, her upper lip protruding a bit.

"You stick your upper lip out every time you lie, so I figured this time was no different." he half smiled with a sly look playing in his eyes, like a fox about to pounce on a rabbit.

Emma was floored by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so easily, but she smirked nonetheless, "You try to be charming, yet your manners compare well to proper pirate etiquette." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

"Killian are you throwing food? You'll get us kicked out!" she hissed, appalled by his childish behavior.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the _entire_ night, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer." he smirked, sauntering towards her. Emma was surprised when he pulled her to her feet, leading her towards a vacant spot in the room that a chandelier hung above.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Care for a dance milady?" Killian inquired, stepping away from her before taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand and she shyly took it.

"Just like we did back at the ball?" she inquired as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward,

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "Yes I find dancing with you to my liking." he chortled in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion.

They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. "I had no idea that it pleased you so much ." she replied following his lead. Killian held onto Emma's hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream that he would awaken from in any moment. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"Anything that involves you _pleases_ me." he grinned as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"Stop…Now you're just trying to flatter me." Emma winked as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this beautiful woman.

"Am I good dancer then?" Hook inquired , twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"You're the best partner I could ask for." Emma assured him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, holding her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so immaculate as every curve of her body molded into his.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contently. He peered into her green eyes, and she smiled etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right in the world. He tangled his fingers through her hair. She was surprised when he hoisted her in his arms, twirling her around.

"Wow what was that for…?" she asked shyly when he deposited her back onto the ground.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." he smiled, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear, "I have something for you. Wait here." he instructed. Emma raised her eye curiously as she watched him stick his hand into one of his suit pockets.

He pulled out a thin black box in his hands with an intricate silver calligraphy pasted on the front, "Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp to her necklace.

Emma looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the golden swan shaped necklace that dangled from a matching chain.

"Killian….I can't accept this…It must have cost a fortune." she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a necklace.

"You are my fortune Swan…I spent many years trying to fill this gaping hole in my heart. I never thought I could love again after I lost Milah, until I met you. I knew from the beginning that we had a connection. I wanted to be a better man for you and win your heart the honorable way. I wanted to show you that there was more to me than just a pirate. You made me want to go back to the very best part of myself. I know that I can't replace what you had with Neal, and I know that he'll always hold a special place in your heart as Milah will with me. I want to explore what we have and see where it goes, if you'll have me that is." he admitted, emotion flashing in his eyes.

She threw her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair overwhelmed by his sentiment, "I would like that…" she smiled, warming his heart before she kissed him breathless again.

He held her in his arms as they swayed back and forth. She was so afraid to open her heart up again, and she never thought she'd find her true love in a reformed pirate captain, but here she was, slowly falling in love with a man, she'd tried to conceal her heart from.

**A/AN: I hope everyone enjoyed it! I may write another if my muse comes up with something but that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think! I might turn this into a series of one shots if someone requests it.**


End file.
